Reason of existance
by Midnight Prince
Summary: The only reason he could see why he was still alive was to kill and serve the queen, nothing more. But upon meeting an old friend from his childhood, he will see things rather differently knowing that there are some other reasons for him to value his life.
1. Chapter 1

8 year old Seraphin, nicknamed Seraph, lived most of her life locked away from the world. In fact, it was a bit disturbing for her, since her father works for a company that studies extraterrestrial life forms, which was not suitable for someone as young as her. And in an early age, she already had a mind of her own.

_"I wonder what it like is to have a normal family",_ She thought. Her mother died when she was still a baby and her father barely even had time for her for he works non-stop every day. It made her think that since she looked like her mother, he never wanted her around.

Living in the containment facility was rather hard; there was no one for her to talk to except a few scientists who had taken pity on her. Most of the time she would just stare at the landscape of the facility because there was nothing else to do. The place was well hidden from the world. In fact, it was hidden deep in a forest.

"Dr. Scarlet, please proceed to the main office now" Said the speaker unexpectedly.

Dr. Scarlet was Seraph's father, a man with a brown hair, tan skin and a serious expression on his face. Seraph sometimes wondered if he was really her father since she didn't seem to inherit anything from him. For she had clear blue eyes, blond hair that reaches the end of her, shoulders and fair skin. No one would tell her what her mother looked like.

"Looks like dad's needed again", Seraph mumbled. "I wonder what this topic is all about this time." She then decided go to her room and play. As she walked through the halls of the facility, she remembered how often she had gotten herself lost in the facility. The facility has eight floors, and among those floors are different rooms. The last time she had gotten lost, she accidentally entered a cell of a xenomorph. At that time, some of the workers were testing its ability. It escaped but luckily a bunch of soldiers manage to slay it. After that she received at scolding from her father.

_"If mom were alive by now, I guess my life around here would be different."_

As she arrived at her room, she sat in her bed and began talking to her dolls. Her room was plain white like the ones on the xenomorphs cell, and there were shelves of books, dolls (mostly homemade ones) and a study table.

"Celestina, dad didn't seem to notice me when he passed by this morning", she said to the doll with red drilled hair wearing a black dress. "Does he care about me?" Tears then began streaming down her eyes as she hugged her doll. _" I wish that I had real friend."_

* * *

**Main room….**

"How long has the specimen been alive?" asked the man who was Dr. Scarlet's boss.

"About eleven year's sir", he replied.

"How is your examination on it?"

"It's far than any expectation we had ever had, and also, we are very cautious every now and then. It's a rather intelligent one."

"Is it male or female?"

"Male. An aggressive one too."

The man thought for a moment. "Have you tried testing its abilities yet?"

"We haven't tried yet."

"Well leave it be then. I'll report to Mr. Weyland that the experiment was a success."

"Thank you sir", Dr. Scarlet said as she shook his hand.

"All also, I want you to spend more time with your daughter."

"Seraph?"

"Yes. She's been a rather lonely child and I have often seen her talking to her dolls. I think it would be better you two would have a bonding time together."

"I was also thinking about it sir."

"Good, then take a few days off. Don't worry much about work."

"But sir, what about the specimen? We still have to do further tests on it."

"Let the others handle it. Give them a list or something that tells them what to do and not to do to it."

Dr. Scarlet sigh, but he agreed. As he exited the room, he was thinking about his daughter. He was a feeling a bit guilty about neglecting her for so long. But also it was a bit disturbing for him to leave the work to the other workers, he just hoped that they would be careful about the boy, for his behavior can be very dangerous and nasty.

* * *

**My first Alien story.**

**So please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr. Scarlet's P.O.V**

I visited Seraph right after my conversation with Mr. Fernandez. As I entered her room, I saw her making another doll; the last doll she made was Celestina, the doll with the red drilled hair and wears black. My first impression to it, it looked like a female version of death itself, but only it was human. This time, the doll she was making was brown haired, wears a blue ruffled dress with a blue ribbon on her hair.

When she took notice of me, she dropped the doll she was making and rushed towards me, giving me a hug. I have never seen her smile before, she reminded me of her mother, Emily.

"Daddy, it's good to see you here", she said cheerfully.

I smiled and said, "I just wanted to see what my little angel is doing." We both sat in her bed, and I told her about how my job was about studying xenomorphs, she was listening intently but I could tell she was slightly disturbed, so I decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to have a father-daughter bonding time sweetheart?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really daddy? But, what about your work?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Fernandez gave me a few days off. So, I'll spend my time with you."

She jumped unto me, she was squealing with delight for it will be our first time to be together. Oh Emily, I wish you were here with us. Your daughter has everything you have.

**Seraph's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. Daddy's gonna be spending more time with me! Isn't it exciting? I'm so happy. Finally I can tell him about my days without him, about my dolls and study. This is so exciting that I feel like I'm gonna explode! I'm going to make him see that I'm the best daughter that he had ever had.

_A few days later….._

**Dr. Scarlet's P.O.V**

A just spent a few days with my daughter, I'm starting to feel attach to her. Although, I've received several reports from a few of my workmates that the specimen had grown more aggressive than ever, I decided to push the thoughts away, even that I knew that it was disturbing.

Seraph was a talented child, I wish I could have noticed it form the beginning, not she could create cute dolls, she's also a very smart child. At such a young age, she could do so many things.

Mr. Fernandez called me in his office again; he told me he wanted my daughter to meet his son, Drake.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if they would get to know each other", I said." And, he would be the first boy she would meet."

"I agree."

Suddenly the alarms went on; a doctor came rushing to the office and reported that the specimen had escaped from its cell, it already a few guards and scientist. I was alarmed, immediately, I went to find Seraph, I hoping that nothing bad had happened to her and if it harmed her, I will surely kill it. Even if I knew that it was one of my life's work.

I didn't have to search long to find her, the moment I stepped out of the office, she came running towards me. Her eyes were filled with tears, she was scared.

"Daddy what's happening?"

I didn't want to scare her too much so I said, "Everything is going to be alright." I didn't tell her about the trouble that just arouse, I quickly led her to her room and told her to never come out no matter what, I also instructed her to lock her door. The moment I left, I was ready to die in order to protect her.

**Seraph's P.O.V**

I'm so scared, what's happening outside? Why are all the people looked so scared? What's gonna happen to daddy? I want to cry but I can't. Has a xenomorph escape again? Better not to think about it. Those things can be the world's greatest killing machine. I don't understand why they have to study those creatures just for science.

As I sat in my bed trying to ease my thoughts from the terror from the outside, I heard some kind a growl. At first I thought I was imagining things, but I heard it again. I froze; I looked around and saw nothing, I was afraid that it might be it. And I heard it again, but to be honest, it sounded like it was in pain; the sound came from under the bed. Without thinking, I looked and what I saw scared the life out of me. Instead of a xenomorph, I saw a boy with black skin, razor sharp tail and sharp claws all curled up. When it saw me, it crawled out from under the bed and hissed at me. I couldn't maintain myself, I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seraph's P.O.V**

The moment I screamed, the boy screeched at me. I covered my eyes with my hands; I was half expecting that it would pounce right in front and kill me. Instead of attacking, the boy just left me alone; it crawled in the corner of my room near the shelf where I had placed all my books. He sounded scared and angry at the same time, and I didn't expect he'd glare at me with those pure red eyes, I shuddered. He also sounded like he was in pain. Then the boy did the oddest thing, he fainted.

I didn't know what to do or what to think. I mean, he's a xenomorph. Well, not exactly xenomorph looking but still. I just sat and stared at the boy's unconscious body, I looked closer at him. Then I noticed that he had a few cuts in his chest and arms, and also, there's this saber cut near his left eye. Part of me wanted to help him, and also a part of me who's scarred that he might eat or claw me if he gains consciousness. But compassion won, I just can't leave him like that and besides, if he bleeds then my room will have a really big sinkhole, xeno blood ARE acidic by the way.

I cautiously went near him; my heart was beating like a drum in my chest due to fear. I pushed the fear away, I couldn't care any less. I reached the point where i was really near him, he was breathing hard and twitching with pain, how in the world did he got into my room without showing any signs of spilled blood? I was trembling when I first touched him, at first I heard him growl a little but later calmed downed. I bandaged his cuts, all except the one on his face. After I finished, I was thinking hard on what my next move.

I noticed that the boy was shivering from the cold, in fact, he really is cold. So I dragged his unconscious body and laid him in my bed. Boy, he sure weights a ton. I didn't mind it much. Why am I feeling so much compassion? I just met him and he there might be a slight possibility that he'd kill me. I pushed those thoughts away again. As the boy lay sleeping, I climbed up in my bed and began stroking his spike hair, but they weren't that spiky, much. I pulled the covers so he can get a little warmth, poor thing. He doesn't have a shirt on top, he only wears pants, no wonder he's cold or maybe there's another reason. The boy looked a bit older than me, maybe eleven. I wonder why the scientist would create someone like him. He looks so helpless and sweet….wait a minute, sweet?! Where did that came from? I can't help but wonder the reason why would they do such a cruel thing to the xenomorphs, they haven't done any harm. Daddy said it's for a new military weapon, to me it's such a lame excuse.

I began to feel sleepy; I didn't mind much if the boy would do something to me, I just felt good for helping him. Eventually, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Xeno boy's P.O.V**

I woke up with my wounds all bandage up, what just happened? And what's this soft thing beneath me? I don't even remember how I got here, the last I saw before passing out was the human screaming. Wait! The human? Did it do this to me? I then heard a slight moan; I was surprise to see it sleeping right beside me. Wasn't it scared? Why did it help me? This human must be female; no doubt that, it had the same scent as the queen. The human looked so young, and, pretty? Why did I even think about? I just met her and I know how cruel humans are. Still, I should be thankful she helped me.

I went near the sleeping female and purred at her, I was a little surprise that she snuggled on me. I had to admit, she looks a little…..cute? Was that the right word? But when the female woke up, I was alarmed, I half expected that she'd scream, but she didn't, I was confused. Instead, she smiled at me, not in the bad way I've seen humans do, but like in a different way I couldn't describe.

"Are you feeling okay now?" She asked me. And since I don't know how to speak, I just nodded. Her voice is so sweet, nothing I have heard before.

"Oh, then, you can understand me?" I nodded again.

"Can you speak?" I shook my head. I never communicated with humans using my mouth, well, I used my mouth to screech, hissed and growl; nothing more. But I can communicate using my thoughts. Seeing that the female is trust worthy, I decided to try it. And also, I want to know who she is.

_"Why did you help me?"_ I asked. I female looked around.

"Where did the voice came from?"

"_From me._" She turned to me in amazement.

"Amazing" she muttered.

_"Why did you help me?"_ I asked her again.

The female turned away, was she embarrassed? "I feel sorry for you, and I just can't leave you like that." she said. It's the first time a human showed pity on me, normally they'd just use me for experimentation and other stuff, but, this one is different.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. Now it's my turn to be embarrassed, I don't have a name, except the code name that the other humans called me.

_"On the other humans, they call me specimen nine"_ I said to her. She noticed my embarrassment, so she decided to change the topic by telling me her name.

"I'm Seraphin, Seraphin Scarlet" she said. Scarlet?! The female is Dr. Scarlet's offspring? My creator, the one I hated my whole life. I could have taken revenge when I've knew the fact that this female was his. But I can't blame her for what he did to me; maybe she doesn't know that he was the one who created me. But, she's so nice, she's unlike her father.

_"Can you give me a name?"_ I asked, trying to change the subject. She looked at me with a strange expression on her face.

"Sure thing", she said with a smile. Suddenly I felt that my heart skipped and I was beginning to feel nervous. But, for what reason?

Seraphin thought for a moment, and finally she said, "How about Talon?"

_"Talon? I like that."_

She looked happy. Before I knew it, she placed her hand in the cut of face. Her hands were warm and soft, I began to purr.

"How did you get this cut?"

_"I got this when I escape the laboratory."_

She let go, but I grabbed her hand, she looked a little scarred. I ran my claws in her face; she was a pretty human, a one of a kind. I began to feel her fear, so I let go of her. We both turned away from one another. I didn't like it.

After a long awkward silence, she spoke "Will you be my friend?"

_"Friend? What's that?"_

"It's something like a brother-sister relationship." I never had a friend before, but since she's shown me a lot of kindness, I agreed.

I was surprise when she wrapped her arms around me.

"We're gonna be the best of friends from now on Talon", she said.

I can't help but smile a little; this girl is different for the other humans. And from the way I see it, I didn't regret escaping the lab, in fact, I seemed happy enough. It's a good thing she wasn't scarred by the likes of me.

* * *

**Leave a review please**

**So I might know what**

**I should improve on**


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Scarlet's P.O.V

A few of the Marines helped us tracked down the escaped specimen, but without much luck, we couldn't even find a single trace of it. I've known the boy for a long time, and I know that it can't possibly escape the facility. The facility has a high security when it come's towards xenomorphs and since the boy is a hybrid xenomorph, it's only natural for the system to recapture it. So no doubt that it could still be hiding anywhere.

"Sir, you need not to worry", said the Marine commander. "We'll have to search from top to bottom to find it, even if it takes us all day."

"Remember general", I said. "The boy's strength is far greater than the others that you have recaptured. Please proceed with extreme caution."

"Yes sir, Dr. Scarlet." The commander then left to rejoin his troops.

I went to the cell where specimen nine was kept, it escaped by smashing through the glass window that separates the observing area of my fellow scientist, a few drops of its acidic blood was on the floor, leaving a hole on each one of it.

I was confuse, I left instructions to my workmates on what to do with specimen nine right before I took a few days off with my daughter, I didn't expect that this kind of misfortune would actually occur during my absence.

"Dr. Scarlet?"

I turned and saw Mr. Fernandez behind me.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you in my office, now. We have something to discuss." I knew that something must be up.

I followed him through the halls; I was wondering what could have been the problem or what I did wrong. But the only thing I could think about is the boy's escaped.

As we arrived, I saw a few of my workmates looking nervously when I entered. They were the one I assigned to continue the test on the specimen. I realized that they must have done something wrong to anger it.

"What is it that you need sir?" I asked.

Mr. Fernandez gave an angry look on my workmates; he pointed at them and said "Tell him what he needs to know."

At first I was a little confuse, then one of them spoke up. "Sir, the reason that the specimen went out-of-control was that we accidentally angered it too much."

"Angered it?!" I yelled. "Why in the world would you anger it? You know that the boy can have such a temper."

"We're sorry sir; we just wanted to find out how much strength it can harbor if we angered it." They're voice was quivering.

"And the worst part", Mr. Fernandez interrupted. "Was that if it finds the queen, then were all dead!"

Before I knew it, I left the office. I wanted to think on what punishment they'll receive for disobeying my orders. And also, I was a little disturbed about what Mr. Fernandez said. Surely there's a chance that the boy might do it.

Instead of thinking about the threat that might happen, I decided to go see my little angel to tell her that everything has finally calmed down.

As I approached her room, I heard her giggling and laughing at the same time. No one was with her when I Left her.

As the metal door opened, I nearly hollered. Specimen nine was hovering on my daughter, and it was, cuddling her? When it took notice on me, the boy's eyes was filled rage, I prepared for the attack that might happen. I knew there was no escaping.

Talon's P.O.V

I was playing with Seraphin when Dr. Scarlet's suddenly arrived. I was filled with extreme rage upon seeing him. I still couldn't forget the cruel things he had done to me and my siblings. Using us as test subjects for sake of science. The first thing that came to me was that he was going to take me back to the cell to where they held me captive. I'm not going back,** NEVER!**

I was ready to attack, but Seraphin stopped me by holding unto me. "Talon, please don't attack him" she pleaded. "He's the only family I have left."

I turned to Dr. Scarlet, then back to Seraphin. I've decided to subside my revenge, for now.

_"I'll spare him, just for you"_, I said to her._" But I won't have second thoughts if he tries to take you away from me."_

She nodded. "Thank you"

Dr. Scarlet looked a little surprise, I guess he was expecting me to attack and kill him, which I would gladly do if Seraphin hadn't stopped me.

"Seraphin sweetheart, are you okay? You're not hurt are you" he asked her. What makes him think I'll hurt her? Well it's common for humans, for my species often kill.

"I'm alright daddy."

Dr. Scarlet cautiously went near us; he tried to drag Seraphin away from me. I wrapped my tail around her and hissed, I guess he got the message because he backed away.

_"Seraphin, tell your father to stay away when I'm around you"_, I said.

She looked scared when she heard my tone, I must have sounded vicious. I wish I could have watched my voice.

"But why? "She asked.

_"I consider him a threat when he's around."_

She sighed. She turned to her father and said "Talon said you should stay away from me whether he's around."

"Talon?" Dr. Scarlet said, confuse. "Who's Talon?"

"Him." She pointed at me.

"But I didn't hear him say anything."

He'll never believe her unless I proved it. Whether I like it or not, I'll open my mind to my hated creator. I don't want him to think that Seraphin has lost her mind because of me.

_"Can you hear me now?"_

"Who-who said that?" Dr. Scarlet looked around.

I scoffed _"I did."_

"Daddy, its Talon you're hearing. The human xenomorph", Seraphin said.

"How did you-"

_"Save your breath"_, I told him. _"Just do what Seraphin told you. If you dare to defy what she said, I won't hesitate to kill you."_

He looked hesitantly, so he nodded.

_"And also, I want to visit Seraphin at will"_, I added._" With no one to stop me, and if anyone would, I won't show any mercy."_

At first he didn't' answer, but knowing I could rip him to pieces he agreed. I gave a small laugh at his answer.

Seraphin's P.O.V

I guess Talon manage to convince daddy to come see me every now and then. He laughed a little on daddy's answer, I shuddered, he sounded rather sadistic. He noticed it. As daddy left he apologized.

_"I'm sorry Seraphin."_

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I said.

_"For acting like that towards your father. I just wish i knew what I was doing. I hate him so much"_

I didn't have the heart to ask him why he hated my father so much, so I didn't bother much. He and I began playing again, he tickles me non-stop, making me laugh like crazy. I like him being the friendly type.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seraphin's P.O.V**

Talon and I became more and more attached to each other since the day we met. Often at times when he comes for a visit, he would surprise me by hanging upside down on the ceiling, hiding under the bed or coming out unexpectedly.

Of course it bothered daddy so much, but what choice does he have? He knew that Talon would tear him to pieces if he dared to refuse, in which, I even doubt he'll never actually do. He's just scaring him so he can come see me more often. But also, I was wondering how he manages to escape his cell without anyone noticing?

One day, I noticed that he didn't seem to appear like he used to. At first I thought he was late, but I knew he was never late during his visits. An hour had already passed and Talon still didn't appear, I got worried so I decided see if something's wrong. I knew where they would keep him; He's in daddy's laboratory. He hated him so much so I guess he must be there.

I was in luck when I found his lab empty. I saw a bunch of weird looking liquids and stuff on every shelf, there was also a few specimens inside a capsule. They all looked deformed and scary. On one cell, I found a few xenomorphs all collared up. One them hissed when it saw me, I didn't care much because I came for Talon.

The next cell nearly bought me into tears. I thought it was just another xenomorph cell but it turned out I saw Talon on the floor, unconscious.

"Talon?!" I was nearly hysterical, I pounded the window of his cell but he wouldn't even move a bit. So without thinking about the danger that might happen, I went inside.

I held him in my arms as I tried to wake him; tears were streaming down from my eyes, what happened to him? Suddenly I heard him moan. As he opened his eyes, I was quite relieved that he was alright. He had the most beautiful deep blue eyes, and when I mean blue I mean no whites or anything, just pure blue. I remembered that he told me that his eye color changes red when he turns angry.

_"Seraphin?"_ I heard him say.

I was smiling through my tears, "Talon, thank goodness you're alright." I said. Then I gave him a kiss in the fore head. To be honest, I did blush a little. "What happened to you?"

_"He tried to kill me"_, he said as he struggled to get up. _"He poisoned me last night and now I'm so sick and weak; he wanted me to die slowly."_ He was breathing was heavy.

"Who did it?" I asked.

_"It was none other but your father Seraphin."_

My heart nearly stopped, daddy did this to him?

"But why?"

_"He wanted me gone because you were becoming more and more closed to me. So he thought that killing me would make you go back to him."_

I couldn't believe it, daddy tried to kill Talon. Well it's not his fault that he can't spend more time with me, it's his work that kept him busy. But killing? I don't even think that it's actually him; he would never do such a thing.

"Is there an antidote for the poison?" I asked.

He gave a small chuckle and said,_ "One thing he forgot about my kind is that we're immune to poison. Don't worry much about me; I can feel that my body is returning back to normal."_

I backed away from him, I felt so ashamed that my own father would try to kill him. And now, any moment from now he'd get his revenge on him by killing me. Fear came rushing into me by that thought; no doubt he'd do that to me.

He looked confuse when I moved away from him, I backed against the wall. As he moved closer I became more afraid of him. But before I knew it I burst into tears, again.

_"Seraphin?"_ I heard him say. I looked up. _"Why is your face leaking?"_

_Leaking?_ Doesn't he even know about tears? "I'm not leaking I'm crying." I said to him.

_"Crying? Like the way your kind shows sadness?"_ I nodded.

_"But, why are you crying? Have I done something wrong?"_

"No it's not that. It's just, he hurt you and I felt that you might hate me after what's he done. After all, I am his daughter."

He clasped both of his clawed hand in my face; he began to wipe away my tears.

_"I would never hurt you Seraphin. You're unlike your father; he's heartless and cares a little bit about you. But you, you're kind hearted towards my kind, even though we may have our differences."_

We were interrupted by a hiss. Talon suddenly became aggressive, he sensed something. Suddenly I was thrown across the room making me hit the hard wall, I cried out in pain.

Talon kept on hissing and snarling to whoever threw me, eventually the attacker revealed itself to us. It was tall; dark skinned and had a razor sharp tail. A xenomorph! But it's bigger than an average one.

The xenomorph charged at me with full speed, but Talon manages to tackle him. It struggled to get up as he pinned it on the floor. For a hybrid xenomorph he's pretty strong, I wonder why.

_"Stay away from her brother!"_ Talon said to the xeno. Brother?

_"It's a human! Why are you protecting it? Have you betrayed your own kind?"_ I heard it speak. I'm I hearing things? Or is it actually that xeno who just talked.

_"She's a different human! Please just calm down."_

The xeno did calm down but it won't stop hissing and snarling at me. I had a little trouble standing up because the pain was still lingering on my body. Talon helped me up.

_"Are you ok?"_ he asked. _"You're not that hurt are you?"_

I nodded; I clung into his arm because the xeno was still giving me the creeps. He noticed my fear towards it, so he rubbed my back to calm me down. It did help a little, but I felt much safer when I'm with him.

Talon began explaining things to his brother, as I a sat a few paces away from them, I could hear the screeches of the xenomorphs in my head. That gave me goose bumps because I felt like I'm going insane.

Finally the conversations with the two brothers were done, the xeno apologized to me for being so harsh, and he just thought that I was going to hurt his younger brother. I swallowed the knot of fear; this is the first time a xeno just talked to me. That's when I learned that he's no ordinary xenomorph, he was a praetorian.

**Talon's P.O.V**

I never would have thought that Seraphin could be so caring. It's a good thing she befriended me otherwise I'd let myself be killed by the poison. I felt kinda bad that her own father tried to kill me, but to tell the truth I liked it better if he's jealous because it shows that Seraphin likes me more than him.

Seraphin left my cell to return back to her room, I promised her I'd visit her again. There is so many things don't know about humans, I guess she's the only one who can teach about her culture

_"She's a very odd human. But why did she keep calling you Talon?"_ My brother asked as she left.

_"That's the name she gave me"_ I told him. _"When we first met, I was embarrassed to realize that I don't have one. So I asked her if she could give me one. And that's how I got my name. I trust her."_

_"Do you think she could give me one?"_

_"I'll ask her."_

We remained silent for a few minutes, unsure what more I could say.

_"I think she could be a good mate for you."_ My brother said.

I flinched a little. Mate? Seraphin as my mate? I haven't thought of that before. But no, that won't happen. She's human, I'm a hybrid it can't be done. And also, her father won't approve on it and the queen of course won't allow it also. But I wonder, could there be a slight chance that it might happen?

**Dr. Scarlet P.O.V**

Seraphin was so angry at me when she learned that I tried to kill her friend, the hybrid. She told me that he even protected her when the praetorian.

"He's just using you", I said." He'll find a way to escape by using you. And when that happens, then were all dead."

"Talon would never betray me!" She protested. "I've seen that the xeno's kill because we use them as experiments."

"It's already in their nature. What do you find on that hybrid anyway?"

"He's nice and caring. And he gave me enough happiness that I never experience while you're working. He cares for me and I care for him!"

My daughter stormed away from me. I'm feeling so much hatred on the thing I created. Now, it's taken away my one and only child. She's chosen him over me.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr. Scarlet's P.O.V**

It has been nearly a month since my daughter last spoke to me. Maybe I judged that boy too much than I thought, but to be honest I don't really trust him. He makes me feel insecure whenever he's around my daughter, I feel like any moment from now he's going to attack me.

For the past few days I've noticed that she would sometimes slip into my lab and talk with the boy, but I never bothered interfering about it. I could feel how much she cares about him. And it was only yesterday I heard talking to the praetorian, whom she named Velius. I really wish I knew how she could do such a thing. I could only imagine if her mother were alive by now. I'd say she'd probably agreed with her or maybe she'd agree with me.

It was another unusual day for me at work, or so I thought. I was studying about the life cycle of a queen xenomorph when suddenly I heard an alarm.

**ALERT! ALERT! A XENOMORPH HAS BROKEN FROM ITS CELL! A XENOMORPH HAS BROKEN FROM ITS CELL!**

At first I thought it could be easily recaptured, but it was already too late when I heard that it freed the others. Trouble was now coming in.

I rushed to Seraphin's room as fast as I can. I knew that her life is now at stake since these things can show no mercy to anybody. I don't trust the boy on keeping her safe he might kill her if he had a chance. I hope I'm not too late.

Arrived at her room and found her crying on her bed. She was scared.

"Daddy, xeno's are everywhere," she sobbed. "They're killing everybody."

"We have to leave this place," I said to her. "It's not safe here anymore. We'll be leaving this place now. And I promise you, from now on, I will give you a normal life. Now let's go."

She seemed convince enough. It's a good thing she didn't ask any more questions. I promise to give her a normal life, and I'm not going to break it.

As we were running down the halls, Seraphin suddenly stopped and said, "What about Talon?"

"The boy belongs to their kind. We'll leave him here, it's for the best," I said.

"But-but the marines might kill him," she said, with a worried tone on her voice. "I can't just leave him like that."

"What do you find on that boy?" He's just like his kind, a cold hearted killer."

I grabbed her hand and ran towards the roof top. There was a helicopter waiting for us there, it should be enough to bring us to the city. But Seraphin was struggling hard to break free from my grasp as we arrived at the top.

"Let me go! Let me go! I have to see him. I have to see him one last time!" She cried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this for the best of all."

Before we could get near the helicopter, she screamed his name.

**TALLLLOOOONNNN!**

**Seraphin's P.O.V**

**TALLLLOOOONNNN!**

I screamed his name hoping that he might hear it. I might never see him again. I'll be leaving the place and he'll be staying here with his family.

"Seraphin please be quiet!" Daddy said as he tried to retrain me. "He'll come after us."

"I don't care! I want to stay with him!"

I manage to escape him and went back inside the facility. I called out his name not really caring what was going to me. And at last I heard him.

_"Seraphin? Seraphin where are you?"_

"I'm here! I'm here! Follow my voice!"

I ran down the halls as fast as I can. And finally, we spotted each other. Talon rushed towards me and embraced me.

_"You're not hurt are you?"_ He asked.

"No, I'm fine". I held on to him, crying. "I'm leaving this place."

_"Leaving? Where are you going?"_

"I'm going back to the human society with my father" I said.

_"Did he force you?"_ His voice sounded worried.

"No. It's just not safe for me to remain here any longer."

_"Can you just… stay? I wanted you."_ I could feel his sadness as he pulled me closer to him._ "I don't know how to live without you. We… we're friends, aren't we?"_

"I wish I could stay with you forever. You're my very first friend."

Suddenly, I heard him cry out in pain. He got shot!

"There's my daughter! Quick, grab her!"

Talon sank on the floor, still crying out. His blood spilled on the ground. Arms suddenly grabbed hold on my waist and dragged me away from him. This'll be the last time I'll see him again.

**Talon's P.O.V**

Seraphin…. No. You can't take her away from me. My acidic blood kept on gushing out of my body creating a really big hole on the ground. I saw tears streaming down from her eyes as she was led away. Slowly, I began to lose consciousness.

When I woke up, pain was still lingering on my body. I don't know how long I was out cold. I looked around and saw that I was back in my cell. Then suddenly, I heard voices coming from the other room.

"The boy's awake. "

"Good. That shows that he's capable on healing fast than a regular xenomorph."

On the other side of the room, I could see a few of Dr. Scarlet's friends. They seem to be observing me. What just happened? How did I get here? My questions were interrupted when Seraphin came to my thoughts.

One of my captors noticed my behavior and said, "You're looking for Dr. Scarlet's daughter, are you?"

I looked to him. That caught my attention. But how did he know about it?

She's no longer here. She's returned to the human society along with her father. If I were you, it would be best if you forget about the girl. You will never see again, forever."

Upon hearing this, I began to feel intense rage. I banged the glass window hoping I would break through it and rip the human's head off his shoulders. They've done enough.

One of them suddenly activated some kind a smoke thing in my cell. Before I knew it, everything became black around me.

When I awoke, I found myself in a different surrounding. It seemed to look like a cave.

_"Talon you're awake! Thank goodness you're alright."_ That voice… it belonged to Velius, my brother, the praetorian.

A groggily sat up and said, _"Where am I? And what just happened?"_

_"You were unconscious when I found you. I killed the humans that held you captive in your cell."_

_"And this place is?"_

_"It's our new home. Mother made this place a hive for our upcoming siblings. Oh and by the way, where's your friend, the human girl."_

It took me short while until I finally spoke. "_She's gone back with her kind."_

My brother noticed my sadness. So he said we might as well visit our mother, the queen. I haven't seen mother personally, but I could sometimes hear her speak to me on different occasions.

As we arrived at her chamber, I was nervous at first. But Velius told me that mother is kind spoken. When I finally saw her, I couldn't believe how big she is.

She took notice of us. When she saw me, she said, **_"Welcome young one. You must be Talon. Velius's younger brother."_**

I nodded.

**_"From now on, you will be one of my warriors. I have heard from the others that you are different. Do you accept?"_**

I thought about it carefully. Being a warrior means you have to kill, harvest and protect the hive. Not caring if you get killed or whatsoever. I couldn't see anything reasonable explanation for a hybrid like me live any longer. After all, I was created to kill. So I agreed.

Mother looked happy on my answer. I'm ready to become a cold killer, just like my siblings. This is just the beginning of my blood lust.


	7. Chapter 7

10 years later…

**Talon's P.O.V**

I should have guessed that after a long time I would turn out to be something more vicious than a killer. I became a monster, and I'm not afraid to admit it, that's for sure. Ever since mother took me and Velius in, I've became one of her most honored warrior. But also, there are days I couldn't forget the sweet face of my dear friend, Seraphin. I wonder how she's doing right now. Does she even remember me?

_"Finally I found you. Day dreaming again aren't you little brother?_" It was Velius. The last thing I wanted to do was to be alone for the mean time.

_"You know me._" I said, as I went towards him. I've always visited the abandoned facility every now and then. It's the only place here in the forest where I can clear out my thoughts. Only Velius knows where to find me, the rest won't even set foot around the area.

_"I've heard that some humans are planning to visit the forest,_" he said.

"_It's probably the marines or some other humans that are armed and dangerous. They're always trying to get rid us,_" I said. _"Lucky for the hive, they've got us. Or, most likely, me as one of the strongest killer of mother's children."_

_"Now don't get it over your head,_" Velius said, quite annoyed. "_Armed or not, we're harvesting them. We need new additions to the hive. Or rather kill them"_

Mother forbids us on leaving the forest, even though we can freely do it. She says that our prey would most likely come. After all, humans are always curious. I did stole away sometimes to go to a near human inhabitant area, and I've got to say, they're not that smart.

_"Whatever you say, boss. So, when are they coming?"_

_"I'll tell you later. Right now, I've got some important matters to attend to."_ One thing I know about my brother, he doesn't know when to keep track of things. In short he doesn't know. He'll probably say it to me when he's going hear from a drone. I watched him go as he disappeared into the darkness.

Before leaving the facility, I often visited Seraphin's room. It's a habit I developed. I kept the whole place clean even if I'm the only one visiting it. The room still looked the same after a long time, white walls, her book shelves, her big fluffy bed and so on and so forth. On her bed, I saw her favorite doll, Lilly. The doll with yellow hair, blue eyes that matches her dress and a very sweet smile. She seems to hold the similarity of her. I was the one who requested on making her.

**Flash back from 10 years ago…**

_"Seraphin, what is that thing you're making?" I asked, curious._

_"This?" She said as she showed the thing she made. "Why, it's a doll."_

_"What's a doll?"_

_She thought for a moment and said, "I don't know how to explain it properly, but a doll is like a thing we girls like to play."_

_"But you make them."_

_She looked a little sad. "My father doesn't have time to buy me these kinds of toys, so I make them myself. I get pretty lonely here often, so they're the only company I have."_

_"You've got me now. Why do you still need them?"_

_"It's a hobby."_

_"A what?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"Can you make one that looks like you?"_

_"Why? Do you want one?"_

_"No. I just want to see the "doll" version of you."_

_"Ok then. Let's get started. A could use a new member."_

_5 hours later…_

_"Finally it's done!"_

_She held up the doll she just finished and showed it to me. The doll was female looking. Yellow hair, blue eyes that matches her dress and a very sweet smile._

_"Now let's think of a name for you," she said._

_"Names? Dolls need names?"_

_"Well, it depends on the person. But I chose to give her a name," she said as she hugged it. From now on, your name will be Lilly."_

_"Lilly. What a pretty name."_

_"Thank you, Talon. You're the best."_

**End of flash back….**

I held Lilly in my arms as my memories returned to me. It's the first time in years that I've remembered something happy. But now, the humans made me what I've became today, a cold hearted monster. They took her away and I'll never see her again, ever. There's reason for me live any longer. And also, who in the world would like someone like me?

**Velius's P.O.V**

Oh boy, Talon's out of his head again. That young one really likes being alone since that event years ago. But one thing I can tell that mother can't is that he misses that human girl. So it's not a surprise to me whether he's alone often. But I do worry, because as his brother, I care for him. He may be a bit of a pain in my tail, but the whole doesn't actually matter.

As I went inside the hive, I told mother about the report I heard from the drones.

_**"Well young one, do what you have to do with them,"**_ mother said._** "But I would like to have them as host for your new siblings."**_

I nodded.

_**"Where's your brother?"**_

Another "where's your brother" again question. Mother really adores Talon even though he may not look like a normal xeno. I mean a human with armor like black muscular body, sharp claws a blade like tail, characteristic and traits of a xeno. Who wouldn't think twice that he looks different than the others? When he first arrived, our siblings couldn't even tell if he's normal or what. So I had to sort things out more often.

_"Alone again, with his thoughts,"_ I answered.

_**"Is there something troubling him?"**_

_"Nothing, nothing at all mother. He just wants to alone, like always."_

**_"Well, when you see him, tell him to make his presence known here at the hive often. I don't want him causing trouble with his other siblings."_**

The last time Talon had a fight with the others was the time he showed mother his strength.

_"Ok mother. I'll tell him that."_

**_"Good. Now off you go."_**

I had an odd feeling that there will be a lot of changes for the next few days ahead of us. And I'm not going to like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Velius's P.O.V**

Just as I heard, some humans had indeed arrived here in the forest. But none of them seems to be armed, they were just plain simple. They all looked young. They must be what the humans called teens or something, I really wished I paid closed attention to that human friend of Talon.

I immediately rushed back to the hive to confirm my finding. Upon arriving, I found Talon arguing with one of our brothers, the praetorian named Shaze. To be honest, I never actually liked him because he can be a way bit boastful like Talon. And also, he's the worst trouble maker around and the second strongest to my little brother.

_"Shaze I'm serious. Stay away from the egg chamber!"_ Talon said. _"You've caused a whole lot of trouble lately for the past few days. And this time, I'm not letting you get another egg and leave again it in the forest."_

_"And who's stopping me then?"_ He said, mocking.

_"I am,"_ I said._ "Listen to him Shaze, or else I'll report you to mother again."_

He looked like he was going to kill any moment from now, but luckily he went away from us, hissing angrily like a drone that was about to attack its prey. Well it's a good thing he left or else the three of us will be getting ourselves into a whole new heat of trouble.

"_Thanks for the help Velius,"_ my little brother said.

_"You're welcome little brother."_

_"Why the rush by the way?"_

_"Some humans have arrived like I heard. I was going to report this mother when I came across the two of you. Seems like you both are forever going to be rivals."_

_"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, we better report this already. I really want to see some humans scream in fear upon seeing us."_

I didn't reply anymore. I know that he has some blood lust issues like me, but I really wish he could at least lessen it a little bit. Because he's more ravenous than anyone else I knew around the hive. And it's freaking me out a little. But who cares about it anyway? He's my brother, and he can do anything he wants as long as it doesn't affect the hive.

As we entered mother's chamber, she was happy to see Talon with me. It's a rare thing he does. There I reported her sightings of the humans that just arrived. After hearing this, she was silent a little. I guess she was thinking about whether we're going to harvest them or use them as food.

Then she finally spoke saying, **_"Young ones, do what you have to do with those humans. I trust that you can handle the situation."_**

This surprised us both. Normally, mother would just tell us what to do and the deed is done. This is the first time she allowed us to do the decisions. I guess she wants us to learn to do things for ourselves.

**_"Now, I want you, Talon, to lead a few of your siblings to go with you,"_** mother said. "**_ Including you, Velius."_**

Well, he got me. It won't take that long to find whoever wants to go hunting with us. In fact, a lot of drones and warriors are loyal to Talon. And that includes my mate as well. I had a mate myself; I met her a few years after we earned our freedom from those awful humans. Well enough chit-chat already, better start hunting.

**Talon's P.O.V**

This is so great! Mother allowed me to lead the hunt as a leader. That shows that she really has trusted me with almost anything besides Velius. Good thing he didn't get jealous, and to be honest, I did feel little bit bad for him. I mean he's older than me and I get the position for myself, I'm the youngest, and also the odd looking one.

_"Don't worry about that,_" He said, as we left mother's chamber. _"If you know how to kill, then you don't have to trouble anything. And besides, these humans are unarmed, making them an easy prey for us."_

I had to agree with him. One thing Velius had that I don't is something that really left me isolated for a long time. A mate of his own. A lot of my siblings had their own mates while I don't. Who would even want to be my mate for I look ridiculously like a human. And that is also one of my reasons why I don't care about my life anymore. No female ever wanted me.

As we left the hive, we discovered that night has fallen. We made our way towards the place where the humans were. They were setting up some strange things. Tent is what they call it, I guess. These humans are spending the night here in the forest? How can they get so dumb? They don't know the trouble they're getting into.

I told some of my siblings to take out those who strayed away from the others. Kill them or bring them back at the hive as a host. Or if any of them ever spot us, then we'll have to kill them all or so.

As I moved around the darkness, I noticed a female struggling to get away from the male who held her.

"Oh come on my sweet, you know how much I wanted you for myself," said the male.

_"Ches please let go of me!_" The female cried as she tried to get away. "I told you already, I can't force myself to love someone I don't like! Please just let go of me!"

Why can't she fight back? Oh right, I forgot. Female humans are weaker than the male.

"Then I guess I have no choice then," the male said, with a seductive tone on his voice.

Before he could do anything to harm the female, they heard a piercing scream. And I knew what that scream means, a human spotted one of my siblings. The male dragged the female back to the place where their companions were. And to my delight, the killing had already begun. I had my share of the humans and I like seeing the red blood scattered on the ground. The male that tried to harm the female ran away, but I manage to catch and kill him, and as well, made him my dinner that night.

As I devoured my prey, I noticed that the scent of the female was nearby. I could smell her fear and terror. I turned and saw her hiding in the shadows. Well then, she's my next prey.

**Girl's P.O.V**

This can't be happening. I knew I should have stayed home with my sisters, this camping trip turned out to be a nightmare. And I thought I'd be afraid of a tall faceless man hidden in the woods, but now I'm more terrified to see a bunch of black serpent like monsters killing everybody.

This monster looked a bit human like, male looking to be exact. But he just killed Ches! Then he turned and saw me hidden. He gave a small chuckle before slowly approaching me. I knew my life was at stake, so I ran. But that proved to be a failure. He quickly jumped on me, causing me to fall on my back. Then he had my arms pinned on the ground. His tail was ready to strike me, and if this is my last moment, I just want to say I love my big brother and two younger sisters.

I braced myself, knowing I would get killed. But before he could strike me, he stopped. He looked a surprised as he clearly saw my face. Then suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

_"Seraphin?"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok I made a huge mistake**

**on this chapter! I accidentally **

**published the wrong one so**

**I had to redo it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Talon's P.O.V**

Is, is it really her? Seraphin? The same girl I lost a long time ago. I looked at her closely. She has the same features, yellow hair and fair skin, and the scent? Why didn't I notice it before? It is her! My long lost friend. It's a good thing I killed the male who tried to harm her. But, why didn't she recognize me when I attacked him? Probably that's because she couldn't see me properly. I knew that my siblings would track her down if I leave her here. So I decided to keep her for myself.

I picked up the unconscious girl a carried her through the forest. I had to hide her or else she'll be in danger, and I'm not risking losing her all over again. As I arrived at the facility, I knew that this would be the perfect place to hide her, as long as she doesn't leave the place without me. Now the only problem I have to think of is how to keep Velius away from the place.

I carried Seraphin to her room and laid her in her bed. She looked much lovelier than the last time I saw her. All grown up and beautiful. I watched closely as she slept, it seems to me I shocked her too much. I mean, I killed the male right in front of her, as well as I devoured its flesh. Well it serves him right, he tried to harm her.

I'll have to leave her for a short while so no one would suspect that I let one human survive. But I'm also concern for her safety. What will happen if I leave her? I didn't want to know. All I have in mind is keeping my siblings away from my prisoner, even from my closest brother, Velius. Mother will know that something has happened if I didn't show my presence after the killing. So this is the only option I have left, go back to the hive and report that all the humans are good as gone.

I glanced at her for a short while before I went on my way. I feared that some uncanny sibling of mine might follow me by the time I'm finish with my visit to mother. As I am nearing the hive, I saw Velius standing in the entrance. He seems to be waiting for me.

_"What took you so long?"_ he asked, with and irritated tone on his voice.

_"Sorry. I just had a good meal out of those humans,_" I lied.

_"You're disgusting than ever, eating too many left overs isn't right."_

_"You can't blame me. I just like it that way."_

_"Yeah whatever. Let's just report already to mother so we can get a goodnight sleep. Slaughtering could be a tiring than I thought."_

We entered mother's chamber and told her that we had completed the task. She looked pleased, especially with the new hosts we just bought. It would only be a matter of time until the facehuggers dies and our new siblings would burst out from the hosts' chest. I couldn't wait to see my new siblings. I get excited every time a new comer comes along. Because I like seeing little one's grow.

Velius noticed that I look too happy than usual. He must have thought I've eaten too much of my fill. I noticed that he had an odd look plastered on his face as we left mother's chamber. And without a word, he took off to his own "corner of the hive" meaning, his chamber. I myself can sleep anywhere I please. After seeing my brother dashed off, Shaze suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_"Where do you think you are going, abomination?"_ he asked, as I was leaving the hive. He always referred as that because I look like a human.

_"That is not anything you should be concern off,"_ I said. _"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"_

He glared at me for a second, and I myself glared back. I wasn't going to lose to someone like him. We may be rivals, but I won't let him belittle me. He may call me an abomination or any other name but I don't care! In the end, I won. He left me alone after I said that if was ever going to challenge me, he's better think twice. Making sure that the coast was clear, I went back to the facility to make sure that my beloved is alright. I just hope our start would be good.

**Seraphin's P.O.V**

The first that came to me when I woke up was how did I get in this place? The last thing that I remembered was some voice entered my head and said my name. Could it be? Did that voice belonged to that monster? Well, I immediately forgot all about it when I saw my surroundings. This room seems to look a wee bit familiar, but I can't recall where. Maybe I saw it in a dream? I froze in terror when I saw the one that nearly took away my life entered the room. At first, I thought he was going to kill me.

_"Are you feeling better already?_" said a voice, which seemed to have entered my head.

"Wh-where did the voice come from?" I blurted.

_"Um, from me?"_

I was a little freaked out. It belonged to him? Although, I had to admit, he was a bit good looking.

_"Don't worry Seraphin; you're safe,"_ he said.

"H-how did you know my name?"

He looked confuse when I said that question. I haven't met him before in my life, and I don't even know his name. So, how does he know me?

_"You don't remember?"_ he said, with a slight sadness on his voice. _"We use to be friends before."_

That left me really, really confuse. I don't understand. I don't know him but why do I feel I've felt his presence before?

"Us? Friends?" I really didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry, but if you were one of my previous friends, I'm really sorry. I lost my memory a long time ago so I can't remember much."

_"What happened?"_ he asked.

"I don't know. Nobody would tell me what exactly happened that night."

He looked disappointed. "_Well, since you don't remember who I am, I'll tell you my name. I'm Talon the hybrid xenomorph."_

"What's a xenomorph?"

_"It's those creatures you saw that killed your companions. Also, they are known as my siblings."_

The both of us ended up talking about our lives. He told me about his kind, their way of survival, how he was created and how lonely he was since I left him. I had to admit about their way of survival was kinda bit brutal and disgusting. I mean, xenomorphs are born inside a human host. And when it was now fully grown, they burst out of the chest. I nearly got sick just imagining it. I told him about my family. I had a half-brother, who was 4 years older than me and twin sisters whom we adopted 2 years ago. My father remarried when I turned thirteen, and that's how I got a half-brother.

_"You haven't changed a bit,"_ he said. _"You look beautiful as always."_

I blushed at his complement, I wasn't use with such things and all I can say to him is thank you, only a few people would say that to me. Then suddenly, he was staring at me with a different aura surrounding him. I got really nervous when he slowly leaned over me, making me back against the wall.

"Um, Talon? Are you ok?" my voice was quivering as I spoke.

He didn't reply, he just keeps staring.

"Talon t-t-that stare of yours is sca-!" he cuts me off as he kissed me. When did he know how to kiss? This was new to me because I haven't kissed anyone any boy before in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck. But I since I knew that it was wrong, I slowly pushed him away. I could have sworn that I felt his lust as we kissed.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he said. _"I couldn't control myself."_

I don't know what to say to make him feel better. Of course it's understandable that he just wanted a companion at his side. So I just gave him a slight kiss on his cheek.

He smiled a little and said, _"I think it's about time for you to go to sleep."_

I had to agree. It's been a long night. As I lay down on the bed, I could feel his arms wrapped around my waist. I now that when he was around, I am safe. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
